Dragon Spirit
by shigemi-chan
Summary: She was beaten and abused lonely all the time yet she still smiles . How is zeref and the dragons involved in all of this?whats with the box and the book ( this is my first fan fic so dont expect the best k ) (i do not own fairy tail )
1. Chapter 1

My Prologue  
Lucy's POV: Prologue

BOOM!  
He's drinking again.  
When will he stop this time?  
SHATTER.  
No, not again!  
I pretend to sleep, but he yanks me off the bed; with his belt he hits me again and again.  
I don't scream. If i scream he does it longer.  
He always yells at me, says that it was my fault that Mom died. That if I was never born, he would still be with her.  
It wasn't my fault! I didn't go to the bad side of the town on purpose, I swear!  
I was lost. When Mom found me, they surrounded us. She told me to run and find Dad.  
How was I supposed to know what would happen to her?!  
The next day my father drank. He kept drinking and drinking and drinking every day.  
Then he started to yell at the staff... Now it's my turn to face his wrath.  
Once he falls asleep I will leave.  
Finally, I won't have to be with him any longer!  
The staff have agreed to help me escape.  
Will it be enough?  
The end ...Of the Prologue...

beta : Never Only ONE Personality


	2. SORRY you have to wait

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated soon, Its because of the weak with out school, that gave me extra homework to do and all of the tests im getting and because of all the cancellations of my sports they are now back to back that I'm so sore I feel like I'm going to die(I know Its improper grammer but THIS IS NOT THE STORY so I dont have to worry XD).Another reason is that im reading a good book. So when I update its only going to behalf of the chapter. I was trying to post a chapter every week but I don't see that happening any time soon so I sorry. and I please review for my next chapter K**


	3. Chapter 3

LUCYS POV :  
After I was one town away, it was getting dark so I stayed at a hotel. I would have liked to cover more ground but what can I do in the dark? The next day I was about to leave but I felt a large amount of dark magic in one area. Then I started to move towards the magic. Why couldn't I control my body? Does this happen to everyone that can sense this magic or just celestyal mages like me? With all of these questions in my head I forgot to map the area I've past. Up a head there was a clearing with five people. One had black hair that covered one eye. His eyes were red and he had a monotone facial expression. Another one was blond, blue eyes, and had a cocky grin on his face. One had PINK HAIR ! With a dragon scale scarf trying to start a fight with a guy with piercings on his face. In the back was a shy little girl with blue hair. Above all of them were "DRAGONS"! Wait No they look like spirits? Why are dragon spirits here? The guy with black hair that covered his face had a black dragon over e blond had a wight dragon over him. The little girl had a blue dragon over her and the pinky had a red dragon over him. The guy with the piercings had a gray one over him. I'm starting to think I'm going insane! Am the only one that can see them!? I start to hear little parts of there conversation about me there saying that its impossible for me to see them and someone named Saphire and Zeref and a battle...this is so confusing. I said "hi I'm Lucy and I couldn't help but over hear your conversation about Saphire and Zeref and me. Would you mind explaining it to me?" all of them looked at me like I was insane. The guy with the piercings said who was I talking to. Oh I forgot they were here too. "I was talking to the dragons behind you I say."( face palm ) I forgot that they cant see them. For some reason they were asking me how they looked like? I said there was a red, blue, black, gray, and wight. All of them started yelling names like Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana,and Skyrim.  
DRAGONS POV :  
As our children interacted we notes a blond watching them. Wait a moment it looks like she's watching us!? Is ...Is that Saphire !? I thought she was dead! Who is that blond next to her?  
NO ONES POV : (flash back 14 years ago)  
Melalicana and his group you took the west side. Xiuhcoatl took his group to the east side. Skyrim and his group took the south side and Igneel took his north of the island. Grandine, Slifer, and Saphire were in charge with the skies. "If Zeref or Acnologia come your way,shoot magic in the air and if I shoot my magic it means to retreat." Igneel said. ( skip 2 hours ) BOOM! a blue light was in the en a black and a wight one." This isn't wright,everyone is getting attacked at the same time " Igneel thought. Wait! Retreat! Igneel shout his magic into the air but not every one was able to see it. As the dragons were retreating one stayed in the air, Saphire. She was doing her potroll higher in the air then anyone else. Then she saw both Zeref and Acnologia. She shout magic to the ground like Igneel ( her brother ) taut her. No one saw the yellow light except Igneel but he was helping the others fight the armies of demeans and dragons. He thought that since he saw it someone else must have saw it to. Saphire fought them for 30 minuets but it was two agent one,they had the upper hand. As Saphire was doing a roar at Acnologia Zeref went behind her and attacked her. After she fell the dragons searched for her but couldn't find her they thought she was dead ( when dragons die the disappear ).  
LAYAS POV :  
As I was walking in the woods I herd a crash. As I ran towards the crash I saw a yellow dragon. She looked badly beaten.( she just knows it's a her )For some reason she looked like she was fading. I ran towards the town to get medical supplies to help her. When I can back she looked like she was a spirit now. After I was done patching her up she started to get her color back. I continued to take care oh her for six months. O the six month the dragon wok up. She growled an me and went to the back of the cave. How do you tell a dragon you mean them no harm? After what felt like hours of staring she said "Who are you and what are you doing?" "WAIT you can speak!I said""Of course she said." "Why wouldn't I? " What happen to you. When I found you, you were beaten up pretty bad." I asked?I was fighting Zeref and Acnologia they got behind me and attacked me they'er the reason I'm in this sorry state. she said"Oh were are my manners I'm Laya Heartfelea and my magic is celestial. What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Saphire and I have light magic."Saphire said. Ever day from then on she taught me dragon slaying magic. After I learned every thing I continued to see her,she was like a sister to day Jude accused me of having an affair because I left every day at the same time. I took him to see Saphire I wanted to bring Lucy to the next time but Jude said no, he said that she would tell people cause she is only 7. That same day Lucy got lost in the town when I finally found her we got surrounded by people. I told her to find her father. I was fighting the people but there were to many. After they were done playing and torching me I barely had enough energy to I sumined Saphire I asked her if asked if can watch Lucy for me but she said that to do that we must do a blood oath and it takes a lot of energy and if I were to do it now I would die but I can watch over her too. After we bid the blood oath Saphire and I started to vanish. The next thing I saw was Lucy with her father looking for me. From then on I watch Lucy grow into a beautiful young lady but for some reason I was never able to see what happen inside our house.

* * *

next half next chapter and sorry for Bad spelling


	4. Chapter 4

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT NOTE !

I set up a pole and i need the 3 highest people to right my next chapter .Poll choses are Natsu ,Sting ,gajeel ,Rogue ,Zeref ,or an OC.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated soon, Its because of the weak with out school, that gave me extra homework to do and all of the tests im getting and because of all the cancellations of my sports they are now back to back that I'm so sore I feel like I'm going to die(I know Its improper grammer but THIS IS NOT THE STORY so I dont have to worry XD).Another reason is that im reading a good book. So when I update its only going to behalf of the chapter. I was trying to post a chapter every week but I don't see that happening any time soon so I sorry. and I please review for my next chapter K**


End file.
